


Good Morning

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags i'm sorry, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Other, Polyamory, adorable puppies isaac and scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the soft pitter of rain hitting the window pane that wakes her up. A curtain of her disheveled dark hair blocks out most of the light on one side of her face, the other side is smooshed right into a pillow that is warm and smells of rich earth and spices and them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay so hi everyone long time no see! I know some of you have been waiting patiently for me to update my other things but I've run into a darn WALL and I'm trying my best to fix that. This is the first thing I've been able to complete in a very long time so I'm sorry if it's not the best.
> 
> Rough beta, if there are any completely garish things I'll go back over it for everyone.

It’s the soft pitter of rain hitting the window pane that wakes her up. A curtain of her disheveled dark hair blocks out most of the light on one side of her face, the other side is smooshed right into a pillow that is warm and smells of rich earth and spices and _them_. Allison rolls over with a sigh and blinks leisurely up at the ceiling, letting everything come into focus in increments. 

Her breathing is slow and deep, her sleep fuzzy mind still trying to catch up with consciousness. She begins to register everything. Firstly how dark the room still is. Allison knows that the sun is up, but the rain that she can hear coming down steadily now makes her sense of time warped. A quick glance to the nightstand to her left tells her that it’s not even a quarter passed seven yet.

With a tired huff she closes her eyes against the drizzly morning light and rolls back onto he stomach and curls around the nearest mound of downy soft pillows. They’re Scott’s, softy and squishy, the ones that you have to have at least three for any support. The thought makes the corners of her mouth twitch up.

She almost drifts fully back to unconsciousness when she frowns and splays an arm out across the bed. Her eyebrows knit together when her skin meets nothing but cool sheets. She shuffles and uncurls her other arms from the pillows and reaches out to the opposite side of the bed and this time her fingers land against the one thick memory foam pillow, Isaac’s. He thinks that the memory foam gives the best neck support and swears up and down that he only needs one.

A little disgruntled Allison reluctantly opens her eyes and twists around in the bed to survey the room. The television they had left on to watch an action thriller, which Allison can’t remember the name of, is still on but muted. The dirty clothes hamper that is normally piled high with three sets of clothes is no longer in the room and Allison shakes her head and plops down  into the very center of the bed where her simple firm set of pillows are. She herself doesn’t have a preference for pillows, but at the end of the day she usually will steal Isaac or Scott’s or just forgo them and use one of them as a substitute.

The calmness of the morning lulls Allison and she dozes in and out of consciousness. She curls around any and all pillows her fingers can reach and sighs into them.

It isn’t until she smells coffee that she blinks back into awareness again and reluctantly slides out of bed. With a yawn and a stretch she surveys the floor for any stray clothes that didn’t make it to the hamper and spots a faded blue sweater and tugs it on over her head. It just barely reaches her thighs but she deems herself decent enough and pads out into the hallway, half paying attention and half autopilot.

When she reaches the end of the hall she peeks into the kitchen and smiles. She watches the play of muscles along Isaac’s back and shoulders as he reaches up to a high self in the cabinet for an empty coffee mug, he’s laughing at something Scott must have said and Scott is sitting at the kitchen island grinning at him like he hung the sun and moon while he each Fruit Loops. Allison stifles a giggle at the line of milk dripping from his chin. She has a feeling that neither of them would have heard her anyway with how wrapped up they are with each other, for werewolves they’re oblivious to her presence and Allison finds it completely amusing.

Leaning on the doorway she crosses her arms loosely across her chest and clears her throat. Isaac spins around, his baby blues wide and round with surprise. Scott snorts into his cereal and grins at the two of them.

“Mornin,” he says around a mouth full of rainbow colored mush and waves his spoon to her. Allison rolls her eyes  with a grin and pushes away from the doorway and makes her way further into the kitchen, the linoleum if cool beneath her feet and makes her shiver for a split second.

“That for me?” Allison asks sweetly to Isaac who now has a steaming mug cradled between his hands. He sticks his tongue out at her and raises the mug to his mouth to take a long sip before handing it to her.

Once it’s secure in her hands Isaac reaches for Allison and wraps his arms around her and lowers his chin onto her shoulder as his fingertip skim along the hem of the sweater she’s wearing.  Allison grins into the mug and leans further back against his warm lean body.

“This mine?” Isaac asks against her shoulder, lips dragging against the bit of her neck that’s exposed.  She shrugs and turns her head enough to look at him then leans in and presses her lips to his with a content sigh.

“Hey,” Scott protests from his seat at the kitchen island. Allison doesn’t even need to look at him to know he’s wearing his wounded puppy expression. “Where’s my morning kiss?”

Allison laughs against Isaac’s lips, giving one more peck before she pulls away from him and crosses to Scott. She leans over the kitchen island and slots her lips right against his and can feel when his lips curl into a smile against hers.

When they reluctantly break the kiss she leans back in and kisses the tip of his nose playfully. “Good morning,” she adds and Scott’s returning smile is bright enough to light up his whole face.

“Why didn’t you wake me if you’re getting a head start on washing clothes?” Allison asks when the moment passes and Scott suddenly looks so guilty that she almost leans back into kiss him again.

Isaac’s presence behind her startles her but she doesn’t flinch. “Wanted to let you sleep a little while longer before we got started.”

“Oh? So you two could have all the fun without me?” She asks feigning innocent as she presses back more firmly against him.

His hands against her hips grip her tighter and pull her close. “You could still join in the fun, right Scott?”

Across from them Scott nods enthusiastically and stands from his stool.

“What about the clothes?” Allison asks even as she sets her coffee mug down and reaches for Scott when he’s close enough.

Scott’s mouth against hers and the hot wet heat of Isaac’s is almost enough to completely distract her. It almost makes her miss when Isaac mumbles against her skin, “It can wait.”

“We have all day,” Scott says quietly when he moves from her mouth to the other side of her neck. Hot wetness and tender nips; render her incapable of speech, leaving her to reply with soft whimpers and sharp gasps of breath.

“We have all day,” Isaac echoes, and Allison can’t find any reason to protest and goes with it.

“Okay,” she says breaking away from, leaving them looking dazed and confused and already disheveled and panting. “Clothes can wait,” Allison calls over her shoulder as she makes her way up the hall, not stopping when she reaches and pulls the sweater up and over her head and lets it fall to the ground.

She doesn’t even get to the bedroom before Isaac and Scott and thundering up the hall after her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd really appreciate some kudos and comments. I'll try and update some more stuff. Sorry I haven't been around lately!


End file.
